


Both Of You

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Niall, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Niall-centric, Pirates, Top Liam, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall takes both Liam and Zayn at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Of You

You could blame it on the fact he was Irish or the fact that as a noble he could only drink weak champagne and behave the way someone in the royal family should act in public, but Niall liked to drink. And drink a lot. Tonight was no exception as Captain Styles was in an extremely cheerful mood (the crew joked that Prince Louis had probably given him an amazing blow job that morning or something) and while in port on a small island off the coast of Portugal he told them to do whatever they wanted and basically had the night off and were to set sail again the next day. So hearing the exciting news with a loud ‘whoop!’ the blond boy ran off the ship to the nearest pub he could find.

His two boyfriends were following behind him closely, always protective and wanting to make sure that the shortest boy in their strange relationship didn’t go and do something stupid, which he usually did when he was drinking.

So the three boys made their way down cobblestone streets that wound through the small village looking for something to give them a clue as to the direction they needed to head to; the smell hit them before anything caught their vision. Wafting through the air making three heads turn the same way came the heavy aroma of alcohol and vomit and some loud shouts as a wooden door to a small hut opened.

An obviously wasted man came stumbling out waving to hidden patrons behind him and he made his way out the door, trying and failing to walk to the left ending up flat on his face. “Hey mate, you alright?” Liam asked him, always the caring one. “Is this is the pub?” came the rushed Irish brogue.

“Niall!” the older boy scolded his boyfriend who simply shrugged and answered with a “What? It was a question?!” The brown eyed boy helped lift the dirty man and stood him upright, he swayed in his spot but his eyes focused on the broad chested boy that was keeping him standing. “Fanks mate, preciate it.” the drunken man slurred wiping his mouth with a soiled sleeve. “Is this the pub?” Niall pressed once more getting a pointed stare from his boyfriend and a chuckle from his other one. The drunk man hiccuped and nodded pointing to the door “Yeah that’s it, best place on this r-rock out here. Get a, what did that broad call it, oh yeah a ‘Royal Fuck’. Best drink lads, gets you pissed mates.” 

He stumbled his way out of Liam’s grasp and waved to no one in particular making his way down the street to probably sleep off the rest of the booze coursing through him and nurse one hell of a headache tomorrow. Niall threw his arms around both of the taller boys shoulders and said while turning his face back and forth “Alright me lovelies, let’s get ‘Royally Fucked’ yeah?” And he dragged them both in planning on really getting his drink on. He didn’t get to do it as often as he’d like so when he had the chance to be liquored up his motto was “Go hard or go home, balls to the wall boys.” 

xxxx

The drunk guy from hours before was right, the drink they had all ordered much to the warning of the lovely bartender, was really doing it’s job. Zayn and Niall were well past buzzed and Liam was only on his third so far being not a fan too much of the taste of alcohol and he had to take care of his two boyfriends anyway but these cherry red drinks were starting to make him feel warm and giddy. Knowing that it was time to leave due to Niall becoming extra frisky and leaving sloppy hickeys on both the other boys necks he gathered up the lovers and they made their way back to the ship.

People were starting to stare and even though their relationship on One Direction wasn’t even thought of, off the ship they got all different types of reactions. Most were not nice so he quickly shuffled them out the door thanking the bartender before leaving holding onto either of their waists leading them back to their sea-bound home. 

“Mmm, so horny Li. Want you bad baby.” Niall slurred looking up into those big brown eyes and starting to see double and had to breathe in deep to regain some form of sobriety. He didn’t want to be so wasted that he couldn’t perform or disappoint his lovers so with a few steady inhales he felt a little less inebriated and a lot hornier thinking of the two cocks he was ready to devour. “I know you are, just wait til we’re at least on the ship okay?” he gripped his smaller boyfriend kissing his temple. Zayn stayed silent enjoying the drunken company he kept and with the Irishman’s declaration he realized he was pretty horny himself and could use a nice fuckfest before going to bed.

The three all made it into their cabin below deck giggling and knocking off one wall to the next only running into Josh and Danielle for a few moments sharing their 'new favorite bar’ and the red drink that had them in such a state. Niall fell onto his back on their massive shared bed to remove his shirt cursing at himself trying to undo his trousers, Zayn noticing the struggle moved the fumbling hands away opening up the younger boys pants and pulling them off kissing him deep with a pointed tongue.

Seeing how the dark skinned boy was atop the now moaning and fully naked boy below, Liam’s own trousers began tightening and he hastily made his way over to the two bodies awaiting his arrival. He shucked his top off revealing his unbelievably toned body and kicked off his pants letting his hard cock hang down and crawled onto the bed reaching out to separate his two very naked boyfriends from starting the party without him. Their fully erect cocks were rubbing a delicious friction against each other eliciting gasps and moans while Zayn sucked on the blonds bottom lip and nimble fingers ran through jet black hair.

The two kissing heatedly noticed the third part of their relationship lean in and Zayn attached his mouth to the warm neck of him, licking around his birthmark and nipping at his jugular while the smallest one lifted his head to plunge his tongue into the skilled mouth of Liam, moaning at the taste of his boyfriend and still feeling his other one rub soft skin across his cock. Precum flowed from their cocks rubbing together making quite the sticky mess upon Niall’s pale skin, the two pulled away from each other slightly at the command of Liam and the brown eyed boy leaned forward to hold both cocks in either hand and swirling his tongue around the heads still pressed together.

He opened his mouth wide and sucked in both cocks loving the mingling tastes of each one and how different yet perfect each one was. He bobbed up and down on both unable to get much of it in but both of the boys being sucked off made no complaint as one rubbed the very short hair of Liam and the other tugged the very swollen dick of his dangling between his legs.

He pulled off dragging Zayn down on top of him letting the blond roll next to him and forced his tongue between pink lips and tasting the rough adaptable muscle of his tongue and sucked it in to bite it gently getting his left nipple squeezed and twisted by the boy on top of him. Niall was kissing and licking every last inch of skin he could acquire on both intoxicated boys in front of him. He really loved his boyfriends and couldn’t imagine his life without them and forcefully rolled Zayn off Liam splaying his hands flat against their chests with a “stay”. The two looked back at each other, brown met golden hazel sharing a question of what was to happen next.

The small Irish boy first kissed the lighter skinned of the two then moved to his darker companion, swapping back and forth down their bodies. Wherever he kissed and nibbled on Liam he’d do the same to Zayn and this continued down both their chests reaching very hard nipples to which the blond could only lick and suckle hard getting heavy pants from both. The whole time he was simultaneously pumping both cocks in each hand.

Zayn was the longest of the three and thicker near the head and both boys were surprised to see as he was circumcised so the wide head of his cock always showed. Niall always thought it was cute much to the dislike of its owner. Liam was the thickest of them all, about the same length of Niall but had these massive veins running up the shaft all the way to his pliable foreskin that hid the reddened tip which Niall was currently sucking into his mouth bobbing his head up and down pulling back the foreskin to fully encompass the fat head entirely.

He swirled his tongue around it and pulled the fleshy foreskin between his lips before licking all the way from his balls up to the tip and flicking his tongue at the last caress. The boy beneath him moaned scratching the younger boys scalp while Zayn placed lazy kisses on his shoulders next to him. 

Niall went over to work on Zayn now still jacking off Liam’s now soaking wet cock. He sucked in one very large testicle of the dark skinned boy and gently rolled it in his mouth rapidly licking the thin, sensitive skin. He sucked in the other and juggled them both closing his eyes relishing the pleasant manly taste of his older lover and loving the less than manly noises he was making at this sensation.

He opened his eyes to see that Liam had leaned over and was sucking on the already delicate nipple and pinching the other one making Zayn squirm and mutter “fuck”. Liam and Niall locked eyes loving the tag team they were accomplishing and making the stoic, serious boy crack and break down under their adept tongues and fingers. 

He released the low hanging balls from his numbing mouth working both hands up the beautiful cocks his warm palms were rubbing to fruition bringing his hand all the way over the head getting two synchronized gasps from both his lovers spreading their precum down the pulsating shafts. He feasted on Zayn’s cock licking up the smooth skin like an ice cream cone and bringing the underside to be smushed between his swollen lips.

He licked back to the tip and hollowed his cheeks sinking down all the way to the hilt taking in every last inch. The hips below him bucked up but he stayed on point and relaxed his throat muscles letting the arduous cock delve farther in while his nose was buried in the curly black hair that surrounded it. 

Niall pulled off with slight tears in his eyes and some heavy breathing adoring the two smiles before him. All their eyes were half lidded and three pairs of eyes had pupils blown wide with lust. “Wanna fuck you both.” Niall spoke spitting on their cocks to moisten them up farther and picking up his pace. Liam’s head fell back and Zayn bit his lip looking over to the sweating boy next to him. “You want first dibs or me?” 

“Ask him what he’d like.” Liam let out in a breathy groan. “Okay, who do you want to fuck you first?” the hazel eyed boy looked towards his younger boyfriend still jerking them off with warm palms and coated in saliva.

“Both of you. At the same time.” he spoke dipping down to kitten lick a particularly large bead of precum from Liam’s cock. “What?” his head snapped up loving the rough tongue drag across his skin and the statement of Niall wanting them both inside him at the same time. “Baby, that might really hurt.” Zayn said looking at him “We’ve never done anything like that.”

“I know, I want both of you at the same time. I want all of us as one for once.” He blushed smiling to himself at the astonishingly cheesy statement. But it was true, even though his heart palpitated and he quivered with lust he wanted that closeness of both men he loved at the same time. “Okay love, okay.” Zayn let out grabbing the sweaty palm of the boy next to him, they both sat up and started kissing either side of Niall’s neck and sucked dark marks there moving down his body.

He laid back as both boys attacked him sucking on his nipples, biting them and swirling a tongue around the sore area, Liam had his large hand wrapped around the quaking shaft of him and pumped with a firm grip while Zayn had made it between his creamy thighs. He nudged the muscular legs apart seeing the destination of ecstasy him and his other lover craved. Niall’s tight pink hole. He put his fingers into the brown eyed boys mouth in front of him telling him to make sure his fingers were as soaked as his cock were and the boy could only nod and close his eyes tasting those digits. 

He circled the rim soaking the supple skin there and pressed two sopping wet fingers into him. The heat of Niall was intense per usual and he began to thrust in and out of the mewling boy that was making out with Liam in an almost obscene way. He spit on his fingers that were stretching out his boyfriend making them even more slick and easier to scissor him open and added two more fingers, this time the blond hissed as his hole was burning and begging to stop being ripped in two but the rest of him urged him to keep going.

He wanted this and he was going to get it especially after Zayn ran the four pads of his fingers directly across his prostate in such a glacial manor that it could be considered torture. “Fuck babe, you look so good with my hand in you.” he spoke in a growl biting the inner thigh making Liam lean over to look and whimper seeing how far the tan hand was inside his pale ass.

The two contrasting skin colors making him leak more onto the sheets. “Li, you wanna do this with me?” he asked looking to see him being sucked off sporadically by a now twitching Irishman. “Oh yeah.” he moaned popping his own fingers into his mouth getting them nice and moist. 

Zayn stilled his hand from thrusting in and out but kept his fingers idly moving around and pushing and prodding the walls of this boy they were both about to split open. He pressed two of his wide fingers at the entry way and let them slip in with little to no prohibition getting quite the squeal from Niall.

Both dark haired boys looked up at the small sweating form thinking that maybe this wasn’t a good idea but he started pushing back on the now six fingers inside him with a “more please”. So he slipped in the rest of his remaining phalanges so now Liam and Zayn’s hand were pressed together back to back.

They both extended their fingers to widen the incomprehensible tightness of the canal working oppositely in intrusion; Zayn would pull back and Liam would push in and vice versa. So the former noble was being stretched beyond belief and he was loving the feeling of having his two boyfriends inside him at the same time but it wasn’t the same if it wasn’t those magnificent cocks they possessed. 

“Fuck me boys, I-I’m ready.” he stuttered as waves of heat washed over his skin like the waves crashing against the hull of their ship. Niall sat up automatically missing the feel of being so filled positioning Zayn on his back and straddling his hips. “Okay I’m gonna put Zee in first then you push in after, alright love?” he asked looking back to the brown haired boy whose skin glistened and shone in the flickering light the oil lamp exuded.

“Okay baby.” he responded caressing Niall’s stubbly chin and grinning at him. He turned back to face the tan boy below him giving him a quick peck on the lips as he gripped the immensely hot shaft of Zayn and pushed himself down upon it, hissing at the sweet pain that he was being met with. “Oh fuck.” came softly from his lips. 

Niall braced both of his hands on top of Zayn’s chest rolling his hips slightly loving how filled yet still kind of open he felt. Yeah he could take them both no problem. He sped up his movements making the bed bounce and looked over to see his other lover furiously beating his cock watching them with hungry eyes. “Don’t cum just yet babe, want you in me first. Come here and let me soak that cock for ya.” 

The boy scrambled forward placing his awaiting dick against the puffy lips and shuddered when heavy wetness and warmth surrounded his length and girth. Zayn moaned loudly below them watching as his boyfriend was being sucked off while the other was riding his cock like it was the only thing he knew how to do. Their three bodies were slick with sweat and saliva making obnoxious sounds that reverberated off the walls. Hips meeting hips and balls slapping thighs was what you heard along with moans, gasps, whimpers and curses.

Niall pulled off the even harder dick of Liam “Get in there.” he winked up at him preparing to feel himself be fuller than he thought possible. He leaned down to press his heaving chest flush with Zayn’s and stopped his hips from moving feeling the rough hands of the boy behind him hold his hip steady. He kissed Zayn again a few times languidly licking the perfect pink pair of lips under him as the wet tip of a thick cock forced its way between the already stiff one inside him and his tender sore rim of muscle. 

Liam eased into the loosened hole not wanting to hurt either boy underneath him finally resting his balls against Zayn’s. The blond gripped the sheets in white-knuckled fists letting out a panted “shit” and dropping his forehead down to the soft chest of Zee. “Baby we can stop, I don’t want to hurt you.” Liam spoke running his other hand up the expanse of taut back that he had.

“No, no I want this. Just give me a second.” he spoke into the skin under his lips. Zayn brought his arms around the boy on top of him kissing his head “So proud of you.” he whispered with a slight squeeze. They stayed still for a moment, both cocks inside him were pulsing against each other and pressing his walls to their limits while his bundle of nerves was being put under a new sickeningly sinful pressure.

“Move.” he said and felt Liam begin to pull out and push in again while Zayn thrusted his hips up into the gaping hole of his boyfriend. Niall couldn’t believe this was happening and he writhed and cursed and bit the tender shoulder of the raven haired boy feeling two thick cocks churn his insides with soaked precision and pulsating want. Liam and Zayn held onto their young lover whining each time the underside of their sheathed dicks would rub and the friction of their heated skin mixed with the taut tunnel of Niall.

Their motions stayed constant for what seemed like ages, none of them saying anything but letting their mouths and hips and hands do all the talking they needed. Zayn and Niall were making out energetically while Liam left burdensome kisses down the blonds back. He started to roll his hips forcing both engorged cocks to move even more inside him making him whimper and keen back on them.

The boy on his knees leaned down to kiss Zayn sandwiching the blond between them and their tongues brushed against each other and danced in the shared space of mouths before both latched on the boy inbetween them sucking more bruises to his pale skin and thrusting into him at the same time. By now their motions had started to reflect each other so the combination of their massive cocks bombarding him as one giant force was splitting Niall apart over and over making him scream in exhausted gratification. 

Niall bit Zayn’s lip getting a “Baby I’m gonna cum.” from the tattooed pirate and “Me too.” from behind. “Cum inside me, both of you.” he commanded and with a few jerky thrusts from below and a couple snaps of the hip from behind he felt two cocks synchronize and swell to almost excruciating levels dumping out shot after shot of creamy hot cum.

He felt Zayn spurt out more times than his other partner but Liam had more copious amounts shooting from his dick and he moaned feeling both boys unload completely into him and never having that much cum buried deep inside him made his own cock twitch against the succulent chafing of being smashed between two sets of well cut abs and bursted forth five abundant loads coating the tan skin beneath him and sticking to his milky white chest.

They collapsed on top of one another waiting for their highs to wear off, which probably wouldn’t for a while seeing as that was one of the best orgasms either three of them had ever had, and as the two cocks submerged in velvety heat began to soften they slipped out of him with a very loud wet ‘pop’. “I love you boys, so very much.” Niall said between deep breaths through his nose wiping the sweaty fringe from his forehead. “We love you too.” Liam spoke wrapping his arm around the smaller boys waist protectively and Zayn mirroring his actions. “Yeah we do.” he quipped sleepily.

The three drifted off to a much needed peaceful slumber after that, not caring that their sheets were moist with sweat and droplets of semen. The next day was a rough one for Niall though as he couldn’t really do much around the ship with a slight limp and his lip between his teeth and all was fine until Prince Louis came up behind him slapping him directly on the ass causing him to drop to his knees in a shriek of pain.

“Oh my god Ni! Sorry! What did I do?” the heir to the throne motioned his hands over the body kneeling not really knowing what to do. Liam and Zayn came rushing over helping their lover up gently and dragging him away to go to bed and maybe ask Eleanor for some kind of pain killer. 

“What did I do? Is he okay?” the blue eyed boy asked a slightly smirking Zayn in front of him. “No he’s fine, just got a little over zealous last night with me and Li.” he spoke.

“Oh. I thought he’d be used to having you both by now.” the Prince said feeling slightly better that he hadn’t actually harmed the carefree pirate.

“He is, just not at the same time. Took it like a champ.” he winked going to check on his slightly battered boyfriend leaving a dumbfounded looking Louis in his wake.


End file.
